Coloring Candy
Coloring candy is one of the special candies in Candy Crush Soda Saga. It is the most powerful special candy in the game and it is the most difficult to create. Unlike Color Bombs, Coloring Candies have color to them. Thus, they take a color of the candies that were used to make them, so they will simplify the board and increase the chances of making another powerful candy combination. A Coloring Candy is one of two new combinations that were added by the game developer and is not available on Candy Crush Saga. Formation A Coloring Candy is created when 6 or more candies (including special candies and bottles) of the same color form a straight line of 5 with, at least, one candy adjacent to the middle (3rd) candy in the line. When formed, 280 points are given to the player. Only one possible candy arrangement is possible through direct matching. Given a line of five candies, the four outer ones must be of the same color, but now both candies beside the central candy in the line must also be the same color as the four outer candies. It is hence a stronger version of the Color Bomb, which is formed in a similar way, but with exactly one side candy. Properties Matching a Coloring Candy with, at least, two candies or bottles of the same color will activate it. The Coloring Candy will burst and then spew out its coloring bubbles on all candies (including special candies and bottles) of another color you have switched, thereby coloring them into its color. If the switched candy has the same candy as the Coloring Candy, or if the candy has been triggered by a cascade, it will color the most dominant candy color other than its own. If the matching combination warrants a special candy, a respective special candy will be created as well. If the matching candies/bottles are locked in licorice locks, the locked candies/bottles will get unlocked but not destroyed. In addition, coloring candies can be activated when swapped with a regular candy or bottle. Therefore, similar to Color Bombs, their mobility is limited. It is not possible to move a Coloring Candy on the board without activating it. If possible, you should use the Coloring Candy such that after the coloring, another Coloring Candy will appear. Unlike the Candy Bomb, the fact that you can create another Coloring Candy is implicitly shown by the candy colors alone. However, if a coloring candy is swapped with a regular candy which is the same color as other coloring candies, it won't change the color of coloring candies. Swapping with Regular Candy or Bottle When a Coloring Candy is swapped with a regular candy or bottle, the Coloring Candy will burst and then spew out its coloring bubbles on all candies (including special candies and bottles) that match the color of the swiped regular candy/bottle. As a result, the affected candies/bottles change their color to that of the coloring candy forming various matching combinations. If the swapped Coloring and regular candies (or bottle) are of the same color, the candies/bottles of another dominant color on the board will be affected. Combinations *The Coloring Candy is a new element in the soda world which is different from . *If a Coloring Candy combines with a candy of the same color, it will change the color of the candies which were dominant on the board. Achievements Rainbow Kimmy : Mix it up-love all! Combine a color bomb with a coloring candy (1 time) Trivia *The coloring candy cannot combine with special candies in the unofficial version of Candy Crush Soda Saga. *They are shaped like a circle and coloring candies can be combined with any special candy just like color bombs. *Although combining them with a special candy is very powerful this is risky because the coloring candy also counts as color and can be matched then accidentally detonated. *This candy is tighter than a color bomb. *Unlike on web, when you combine coloring with special candies (except color bomb), no bubbles appear on the screen, it only turns regular candies candy with special candy it mixed. Gallery Coloring Candy= Redcoloring.png|Red coloring candy Yellowcoloring.png|Yellow coloring candy Orangecoloring.png|Orange coloring candy Greencoloring.png|Green coloring candy Cyancoloring.png|Cyan coloring candy Bluecoloring.png|Blue coloring candy Purplecoloring.png|Purple coloring candy RainbowColoring.gif|Rainbow Coloring How to create a coloring candy Background.png|How to create a coloring candy |-| Instructions= Coloring Candy - Creating icon.png|Icon of Coloring Candy when loading. |-| Booster= Plus coloring.png|Extra Coloring Candy Bonus coloring candy.png |-| Videos= Candy Crush Soda Saga - Coloring Candy fun! Candy Crush Soda Saga - Special edition candy fireworks|Celebrate for reaching 1,000 levels! Category:Elements Category:Special Candies